


Capture

by XxWanderlustxX



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fanart, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxWanderlustxX/pseuds/XxWanderlustxX
Summary: Captain Hydra captures himself a Tony
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 113
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	Capture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peppypear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppypear/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [peppypear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppypear/pseuds/peppypear) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1) peppypear 🍐#9463
> 
> 2) -short prompts-  
> i. End of 2010s holiday party with all the Avengers, fluffy x3000  
> ii. 
> 
> 3) -long prompt-  
> Tony wakes up after a battle and realizes he’s been captured by Captain Hydra, the evil Captain wants to make Tony his pet (dubcon ok)
> 
> 4 Do Not Wants  
> -canon compliant with Endgame  
> -MCD  
> -watersports/poop  
> -graphic violence  
> -Team Cap/Team Iron Man discourse
> 
> 5 - Additional Tags/wishes-  
> -any fic/art/moodboards/podfics based on my fics are much welcomed too!  
> -medkink  
> -cum inflation  
> -height difference


End file.
